Family Guy Movie
Family Guy Movie is a 2013 animated comedy film directed by TCLTC Graves-Petron and starring Seth MacFarlane, Mike Henry, Patrick Warburton and Corbin Bleu. Plot In 2008, while raiding a squab farm, Steven Granrtsburg (Corbin Bleu) and his wife Erika (Brenda Song) trigger a fox trap and become caged. Erika reveals to Steven that their son Toby has married and pleads with him to find a safer job when they escape. Five years later, in 2013, the Grantsburg and their sullen grandson Cleophus, are living in Quahog. Steven, now a newspaper columnist and friends with Peter, Cleveland, Joe, Quagmire, and Mort, moves his family and his friends' families into a better home in a 30-story apartment overlooking all of Quahog, ignoring the warnings of his lawyer about how dangerous the area is for families. The tree is located very close to facilities run by three mean farmers- Walter Boggis (Robin Hurlstone), Nathan Bunce (Hugo Guinness), and Franklin Bean (Michael Gambon). Soon after the families move in, Steven's son Toby comes to live with them, as his wife Elizabeth has become very ill with double pneumonia. Stewie finds this situation intolerable; his soft-spoken neighbor's son is apparently superior to him at weaponry, and everyone, including his father, Peter, is charmed by Toby at Stewie's expense. Steven, Toby, Peter, Cleveland, Joe, Quagmire, Mort, Brian and Brian's ex-flame who works as a building superintendent, Carolyn, steal produce and poultry from the three farms. The farmers decide to kill Steven and camp out in the alley by the apartment. When they emerge, the farmers open fire, but only manage to shoot out Joe's wheelchair. They then attempt to dig the guys out. After demolishing the site of the apartment complex, the farmers discover Brian has dug an escape tunnel. Reasoning that the families will have to surface for food and water, the farmers lie in wait at the tunnel mouth. Underground, Steven, Peter and the gang encounter Carter, Tom Tucker, Jillian, the Greased-Up Deaf Guy and many other local Quahog residents whose homes have also been destroyed. As the people begin fearing starvation, Brian leads a digging expedition to tunnel to the three farms, robbing them clean. While the others feast, Quagmire and Cleophus, beginning to reconcile after Quagmire defended Cleophus from a bully, return to Bean's farm, intending to reclaim the bullet that shot Joe's wheelchair. When they are interrupted by the arrival of Bean's wife, Quagmire escapes but Cleophus is captured. Discovering that Steven has stolen their produce, the farmers flood the residents' tunnel network with cider. The people of Quahog are forced into the sewers, and Roberta, Cleveland's step-daughter, learns that the farmers plan to use Cleophus to lure him into an ambush. The animals are confronted by Mayor West, Bean's security guard. After a struggle with Toby leaves him mortally wounded, West divulges Cleophus' location before he dies. Steven, Peter and the gang ask the farmers for a meeting in town near the sewer hub; they will surrender in exchange for Cleophus' freedom. The farmers set up an ambush, but Lois, Bonnie, Donna and the others anticipate it and launch a counterattack. Steven, Toby, Peter, Cleveland, Joe, Quagmire, Mort, Brian, Meg, Roberta, Carolyn and the Greased-Up Deaf Guy slip into Bean’s farm. A much-matured Meg and Roberta free Cleophus and the Greased-Up Deaf Guy braves enemy fire to release a rabid beagle to keep the farmers at bay. The residents become accustomed to living in the sewers with others considering moving in while Carter announces the rebuilding of "a better Quahog", using his wealth to finance the rebuilding. Toby and Stewie settle their differences and become good friends, while Quagmire meets the girl of his dreams: Sierra Johnston, who, to Quagmire's excitement and pleasure, is a pervert. Steven leads his friends and family to a drain opening built into the floor of a supermarket owned by the three farmers. Celebrating their new food source and the news that Carolyn is pregnant with Brian's son, they dance in the aisles. Characters *Steven Grantsburg (protagonist) *Toby Grantsburg *Peter Griffin *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Glenn Quagmire *Mort Goldman *Brian *Carolyn Griffin Family: *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Chris Griffin *Stewie Griffin Swanson Family: